First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-2$ and the product of $3$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-8$ times $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $-8x$ do? $-8x$ $ - 1$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-8x - 1) = \color{orange}{3(-8x-1)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{3(-8x-1)}$ $3(-8x-1)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-8x-1)-2$.